Inesquecível
by Maeve Morgan
Summary: Pós Guerra. Ao atender a uma última paciente no St. Mungus, Hermione pensa sobre sua vida, seu marido e as escolhas que eles fizeram. E em como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.


**Retratações:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. O uso de seus personagens, locais, e universo em geral é somente um empréstimo. Pesquisa feita no website The Harry Potter Lexicon me forneceu informações importantes também.

Tradução de "Unforgettable". Mantive os nomes e termos originais.

N.A.: Fiquei inspirada para escrever isso após ver um episódio da primeira temporada de ER – Plantão Médico; não me lembro exatamente qual agora. A idéia surgiu, e aqui está.

* * *

**Inesquecível**

Eram sete horas e dez minutos da noite, e após passar quase uma hora preenchendo fichas de pacientes, a Curandeira Hermione Granger estava pronta para ir para casa. Seus colegas freqüentemente diziam que ela poderia terminar muito antes se usasse uma pena encantada para tomar tais notas enquanto ela atendia aos pacientes, mas ela na verdade gostava do trabalho extra. Ela gostava de pensar que desse modo conhecia seus pacientes melhor.

É claro, por mais que ela adorasse o St. Mungus e seu trabalho, tudo tem limite. Ela estava de pé desde as seis da manhã dando um de seus plantões semanais na Área de Emergência do hospital. Depois de tratar dezenas de pessoas com vários males mágicos, ela estava mais que pronta para retornar ao conforto de sua casa.

É por isso que quando ao sair da saleta dos Curandeiros e passar pela área de recepção ela viu uma Curandeira Estagiária parecendo extremamente perdida, ela sabia que deveria se apressar ou então acabaria com mais um caso nas mãos.

"Frances, quem está atendendo essa noite?" A jovem Estagiária perguntou, segurando a ficha do paciente na mão. A outra mão ela usou para passar nervosamente pelos cabelos ruivos num gesto característico.

Frances Oliver, a recepcionista do turno da noite na Área de Emergência, ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo. "Deixe-me ver," ela disse, checando um quadro pendurado atrás de suas costas. "Carrington, Carmichael e Granger."

"Desculpe, garotas, mas eu estou saindo," Hermione disse, passando por elas com capa e bolsa em mãos. "Meu turno acabou há mais de uma hora."

"Oh." Diane Malone murmurou. Ela olhou para a ficha e de volta à recepcionista. "Tem alguém livre?"

"Acho que não. A Chefe Carrington está com um caso emergência de danos por feitiços no quarto andar e pode ser que ela demore," Frances respondeu, novamente checando o quadro mágico.

Sabendo que iria se arrepender, Hermione parou em seu caminho e olhou por cima do ombro para a garota e a recepcionista. "Onde está seu supervisor, por falar nisso?" Ela questionou, franzindo o semblante, voltando-se para a Curandeira Estagiária.

"Eu não sei bem, Curandeira Granger," Diane disse, dando um suspiro irritado. "O Curandeiro Pritchard deveria estar aqui às sete, mas aparentemente ele ainda não chegou."

"Você não pode cuidar do caso sozinha?" Hermione perguntou então.

A garota sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu mal comecei meu segundo ano na Escola de Cura, e esse é meu primeiro ano como Estagiária. Eu não posso fazer isso," ela explicou.

"Eu achei que Slytherins não eram tão preocupados com regras," a mulher mais velha sorriu um tanto sarcasticamente.

"Assim como os Gryffindors, pelo que eu sei," a garota devolveu o sorriso ardiloso. "Mas eu preferia não arruinar minha carreira tão cedo e arranjar um processo em cima do hospital por negligência."

"É claro," Hermione disse, sorrindo a ela. Foi então que ela viu um colega correndo da saleta para o corredor à sua esquerda. "Eddie!" Ela o chamou. "Você não pode pegar esse caso? Eu tenho que ir pra casa fazer o jantar."

"Desculpa, Hermione," o Curandeiro Carmichael disse por cima do ombro ao dobrar a esquina. "Um caso bem urgente aqui, um FEC."

"FEC?" Diane questionou, franzindo a testa.

"Ferimento de Explosão de Caldeirão," Hermione disse distraidamente, enquanto observava ele correr para longe. "Você vai pegar os jargões logo, logo, não se preocupe."

"Certo," a Curandeira Estagiária Malone assentiu, virando seu rosto de volta para ela. "Por favor, você não pode pegar esse caso? Não vai demorar. No máximo quinze minutos. Você vai sair daqui mais rápido do que pensa."

"Pegue logo," Frances disse de trás de seu balcão quando Hermione abriu a boca para contestar. "Até que o Pritchard chegue, nós não podemos deixar a garota sem supervisor. E tenho certeza que o seu querido marido não vai se importar se você levar mais alguns minutos."

"Quer apostar?" Ela respondeu secamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Suspirando em derrota, ela se voltou para a Curandeira Estagiária em apuros, mentalmente amaldiçoando Graham Pritchard e sua falta de pontualidade. "Está certo. O que você tem?" Ela disse, indo em direção às escadas ao mesmo tempo em que pegou sua varinha e despachou sua capa e bolsa para a saleta.

Diane sorriu como se muito satisfeita consigo mesma ao apresentar o caso. "Bruxa de oitenta e quatro anos de idade, ela checou com sintomas de envenenamento por poção, embora um primeiro exame não identificasse qual. Uma poção antídoto para retardar os efeitos da maioria dos venenos foi administrada. Eu tirei uma amostra de sangue para análise, mas o laboratório está demorando em dar uma resposta."

"O laboratório está sempre ocupado," Hermione disse, passando os olhos sobre a ficha e rapidamente tomando nota dos detalhes lá escritos. "Você tentou perguntar quais poções ela ingeriu hoje?"

Diane quase parou de andar ao piscar em surpresa. "Não, não tentei," ela disse ao se recuperar e continuar a subir pelas escadas. "Eu presumi que ela não saberia se tivesse sido envenenada."

"Nunca presuma," Hermione respondeu, sorrindo um tanto gravemente. No momento, elas chegaram a uma sala no terceiro corredor e ela pôde observar sua mais nova paciente. Ela era uma velha senhora, com cabelos brancos que caíam sobre seus ombros em pequenos cachos que escapavam de seu coque. Ela usava vestes magníficas de alguma marca francesa, e mantinha a cabeça erguida, numa postura que exibia confiança. Das poucas jóias que possuía, Hermione pôde ver que ela era de uma das antigas famílias de sangue puro. Qual exatamente, ela não sabia dizer.

"Boa noite, Sra. Yaxley," ela disse ao entrar no quarto. "Eu sou a Curandeira Granger, e tenho certeza que se lembra da Curandeira Estagiária Malone. O laboratório parece estar atrasado com as análises e, enquanto isso, vamos tentar descobrir o que exatamente está acontecendo com a senhora."

"Oh por favor, não se preocupe tanto," a senhora disse numa voz clara e cristalina. "Tenho certeza de que não é nada grave."

"É mesmo?" Hermione disse, um pouco surpresa.

"Sim, estou bem certa," ela continuou. "Pinky, minha elfa doméstica, me trouxe aqui porque ela sentia que havia algo de errado comigo. Eu disse que estava bem, mas ela me trouxe para cá, mesmo assim."

"Bom, sua elfa doméstica parece bastante preocupada," Hermione sorriu de forma um tanto indulgente. "Mas já que a senhora está aqui, vamos tentar descobrir o que ocorre realmente. Uma primeira análise apontou para envenenamento por poção. Isso pode ser algo sério, e deve ser tratado imediatamente."

"Veneno?" Sua voz tinha uma qualidade peculiar que Hermione não soube identificar.

"A senhora tomou alguma poção hoje ou sentiu algum gosto diferente em alguma de suas refeições?" Hermione questionou, encostando-se num banquinho ao lado da cama. Diane estava logo atrás, pronta para tomar notas.

"Bom, acredito que não," a velha senhora respondeu lentamente. "Meus elfos domésticos cozinham todas as minhas refeições, eles sabem que não devem pôr veneno na minha comida. Eu tomei minhas poções de sempre. Tomo uma para artrites e outra para o coração. E é claro, a poção que essa jovem me deu quando eu cheguei."

"E isso é tudo?" A bruxa de cabelos crespos perguntou enquanto agora movia sua varinha sobre a paciente em arcos largos.

"Sim, acredito que seja," a Sra. Yaxley disse em voz baixa, seguindo os movimentos da Curandeira com seus olhos azuis pálidos em curiosidade.

"Hmm." A varinha de Hermione emitiu um leve brilho azul quando ela terminou. Cruzando a sala, ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho em branco que estava convenientemente sobre uma mesa. Ao tocar a ponta da varinha no papel, palavras se formaram e se espalharam pelo pergaminho. "Sim, eu estou vendo aqui. Duas fórmulas, o antídoto... e algo que não faz parte. Diane, por favor, vá até o laboratório e peça pelo resultado do exame. Precisamos dele já," ela disse, olhando para a Curandeira Estagiária.

"Sim, senhora,"a garota respondeu e rapidamente deixou a sala.

De algum modo, a ausência da Curandeira Estagiária pareceu modificar a atmosfera da sala, mesmo que quase imperceptivelmente. Hermione andou de volta até o banquinho ao lado da cama e se sentou. Ela notou que sua paciente evitou seu olhar.

"Sra. Yaxley," ela disse suavemente. "Essa ressonância que eu fiz é uma análise avançada, e ela registrou vários ingredientes estranhos às outras fórmulas que a senhora ingeriu hoje. Eu detectei traços de raízes valerianas, vagem soporífera e asfódelo, juntamente de uma raríssima combinação de penas de Jobberknoll, heléboro, e o que parecem ser partes de pêlo e chifre de unicórnio. O mais preocupante foi a quantidade de acônito detectada."

"Eu achei que você precisava da análise do laboratório para saber disso." A velha senhora disse, erguendo seus olhos a sua Curandeira, um tanto curiosa.

"A análise somente irá confirmar o que eu já suspeito," ela disse firmemente.

"E o que seria isso?" A Sra. Yaxley disse, inclinando a cabeça levemente para um lado e observando a jovem à sua frente.

"A senhora foi envenenada." Hermione disse calmamente. "Ingeriu um veneno feito primariamente de acônito. Normalmente ele age rapidamente, no entanto parece que algo retardou seus efeitos por algumas horas. E eu acredito que a Poção do Morto-Vivo também foi administrada. Essa normalmente leva de duas a três horas para surtir efeito."

"De fato." Foi tudo que sua paciente disse.

"Você estava tentando se matar, Sra. Yaxley?" Hermione questionou após alguns momentos na mesma voz calma. Por dentro, ela estava muito surpresa com esse possível diagnóstico. No mundo mágico, era raro encontrar suicidas idosos. Suicídios em geral eram difíceis de ocorrer. Não era à toa que Diane nem mesmo pensou em perguntar se ela havia ingerido o veneno por vontade própria.

Sua paciente não respondeu à pergunta, mas seus pálidos olhos azuis pousaram em seu colo novamente. A velha senhora pareceu suspirar levemente ao fechar os olhos e se recostar aos travesseiros na cama.

"Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui," ela disse afinal, sua voz quase um sussurro.

"Bom, ou não está muito certa disso, ou a senhora tem uma elfa doméstica extremamente determinada, até fora do normal, Sra. Yaxley," Hermione disse com um sorriso gentil.

"Pinky é bem normal, acredite," ela respondeu com uma leve risada. "O problema com elfos domésticos é que se eles se importam com você, vão fazer o melhor por você. Mesmo que você não queira, às vezes eles vão contra seus desejos e ordens explícitas."

Hermione resistiu a vontade de começar um discurso sobre direitos dos elfos domésticos logo ali, e agora. Ela sabia que para uma bruxa criada numa família tradicionalmente de sangue puro a Sra. Yaxley parecia compreensiva demais quanto às criaturas escravizadas. E agora ela estava mais preocupada com sua paciente.

"Você estava tentando se matar?" Ela repetiu a pergunta esperando que dessa vez recebesse uma resposta clara e irrefutável.

"Sim, eu tomei uma mistura de acônito." A Sra. Yaxley disse com um suspiro profundo. "Antes, eu havia tomado uma infusão muito rara e especial que retardaria os efeitos por algumas horas. E então eu tomei a Poção do Morto-Vivo." Ela finalmente ergueu os olhos à Curandeira. "Eu pensei que não sofreria tanto se estivesse dormindo."

Hermione assentiu a cabeça em silêncio ao ouvir essa espécie de confissão. "E o que a fez mudar de idéia?" Ela perguntou suavemente. "Eu sei pessoalmente o quão teimosos elfos domésticos podem ser. Mas para a maioria deles seria extremamente doloroso ir contra a vontade de seus... mestres." Ela estremeceu por dentro ao dizer a palavra. "E ainda assim, cá está a senhora. Desacompanhada e aparentemente por vontade própria."

"Você é muito sagaz, Curandeira Granger," a Sra. Yaxley lhe deu um sorriso inesperadamente. "Ouvi palavras de amigos sobre essa bruxa mais inteligente de sua era e do quanto é brilhante. Estou muito satisfeita ao ver que não fiquei desapontada."

Hermione ficou inteiramente surpresa perante isso. Ela nunca esperava ser elogiada por sua inteligência por simplesmente concluir o óbvio, tampouco numa situação dessas. Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes em surpresa, e sorriu um tanto incerta de volta.

"Gostaria de falar sobre isso?" Ela disse, depositando a ficha que tinha em mãos sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama.

"Bom, você não pode bem culpar os rumores e a fama que adquiriu," a bruxa de cabelos brancos disse com um sorriso divertido.

"Sra. Yaxley," Hermione disse numa voz óbvia, num modo um tanto cansado.

"Me desculpe querida, não pude resistir. Nigel, meu finado marido, sempre disse que eu tenho um péssimo senso de humor," ela disse. Instantaneamente, todos os traços de seu prévio sorriso desapareceram. "Eu acho... Eu fiquei triste com algumas notícias que recebi há um mês. Desde então eu tenho estado um tanto deprimida, e pensando demais nas escolhas que fiz em minha vida."

"Sim. Continue," sua Curandeira encorajou, com um pequeno gesto da mão.

"Sinto-me um tanto tola falando disso," a Sra. Yaxley disse hesitantemente. "Tenho certeza que você tem coisas melhores a fazer do que escutar os lamentos de uma velha bruxa. Você deveria ir para casa para sua família, querida."

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça firmemente. "Eu não vou embora antes de tratar da minha última paciente," ela disse. "Eu ainda tenho que esperar pelo resultado do exame para liberar sua ficha. Podemos aproveitar o tempo que esperamos enquanto eu tento te ajudar. Eu preciso saber seus motivos para fazer isso."

Sua paciente pareceu ponderar isso por um momento. Suspirando profundamente, ela voltou seus olhos de volta a Hermione. "Bom, se você realmente quer entender isso, precisa saber da história da minha vida." Sua Curandeira assentindo silenciosamente, ela continuou. "Está certo. Bom, como a sua geração, eu vivi parte dos meus anos em Hogwarts com uma guerra em andamento também. Em 1943, o ano que eu saí da escola, ambos os mundos mágico e muggle estavam vivendo guerras paralelas e relacionadas.

"Tenho certeza que você estudou tudo isso nas aulas do Professor Binns, então não vou incomodá-la com esse aspecto da minha vida. Basta dizer que era caótico. Pureza do sangue era um problema tanto para muggles quanto para bruxos, e quando você é a filha de Belvina e Herbert Burke, não dá para evitar ao se envolver nisso tudo."

Erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas em surpresa, Hermione percebeu agora que ela reconhecia os símbolos nas jóias da senhora. Eram os mesmos que ela havia visto há mais de uma década quando ela havia visitado o Largo Grimmauld, número 12 pela primeira vez. Ela também reconhecia os nomes da Árvore da Família Black. Essa bruxa era a neta do diretor de Hogwarts Phineas Nigellus Black. Ela era prima direta do avô de Sirius. Ambos os avôs, na verdade.

"Foi quando tudo terminou," a Sra. Yaxley continuou. "Ou talvez eu deveria dizer que foi quando começou. Não tenho certeza. Algo termina, e outra coisa começa, não é verdade? Como eu dizia, assim que deixei Hogwarts, a vida pareceu me alcançar, e bem inesperadamente. Eu tinha que escolher. Mas realmente só parecia haver uma resposta para mim, não acha? Eu iria seguir os caminhos da minha família. Acredito que saiba o que eu quero dizer."

"A não ser que estejamos pensando em famílias bem diferentes," Hermione murmurou em resposta.

"É claro," ela disse calmamente. "E ao fazer isso eu tomei possivelmente a maior e mais importante decisão da minha vida. Ah eu nunca tive muito a fazer na guerra, só esperavam que eu fosse a bruxa de sangue puro da alta sociedade, convenientemente afastada das decisões importantes e concentrando-se somente em sua família. Até mesmo isso por vezes era demais.

"Mas havia um garoto. Um caso bastante incomum, eu devo dizer. Nós nos odiamos por tanto tempo em nossos anos em Hogwarts. E ainda assim, de algum modo, nos apaixonamos. Quando saímos da escola, ele me pediu para me casar com ele. Eu o amava muito, mas nunca daria certo. Teria sido um desastre. Eu era Adhara Burke, uma sangue puro e Slytherin de todas as formas. Ele era Roger Michaels, um garoto adorável da Gryffindor. Um sangue-ruim." Ela olhou para cima rapidamente ao dizer isso. "Era como minha família iria chamá-lo."

Hermione viu seus olhos azuis pálidos brilharem com a emoção, enquanto ela parecia se lembrar daqueles dias. Havia tristeza e espanto, arrependimento e aceitação. Felicidade e amor.

"Não era pra ser. Eu tinha que dizer não." Ela continuou em tons baixos, seus olhos novamente voltando-se para suas mãos agitadas. Ela as depositou gentilmente sobre o colo por um momento. "Foi o maior erro que eu já cometi."

Elas ficaram em silêncio, pois no momento nenhuma delas sabia o que dizer. Ambas as mulheres estavam imersas em seus próprios pensamentos, uma série de se-isso-tivesse-acontecido, realidade e fantasia se misturando, indistintos, um parte do outro. Suas vidas não poderiam ter sido mais diferentes como indivíduos, e ainda assim elas haviam passado por tantas coisas similares.

"A vida continuou," Adhara Yaxley disse. "Eu tive um belo casamento sangue puro arranjado, é claro. Eu realmente tive muita sorte, pois Nigel me respeitava e nunca me faltava nada. Nós tivemos nossos filhos e a vida continuou." A dor se transformou em algo saudoso, como um desejo secreto. "Eu freqüentemente me perguntava o que teria acontecido se tivesse tido a coragem para me libertar de minha família. Eu ainda me pergunto. Nunca vou esquecer isso, eu acredito.

"Bom. Minha mãe morreu em 1962." A súbita mudança de assunto confundiu Hermione, mas ela permaneceu ouvindo em silêncio. "Meu pai havia morrido uns cinco anos antes. Meu irmão Preston herdou a propriedade e nós dividimos as outras posses, naturalmente. E então há cerca de um mês Preston também faleceu. Sua esposa já havia morrido uns dez anos atrás, e seus filhos morreram na guerra. Suas posses ficaram a meu encargo, já que meu outro irmão também já faleceu.

"Era a última coisa que eu esperava encontrar, mas no meio dos pertences de minha mãe que ele havia mantido, eu achei umas cartas antigas. Eram de Roger, para mim, e eu nunca havia visto elas antes. Ele perguntou por que eu nunca mais havia respondido suas cartas, e por que eu parei de amá-lo, que era tudo que ele precisava saber para continuar com sua vida. Havia uma depois que foi anunciado meu noivado com Nigel perguntando se era realmente isso o que eu queria, ele iria respeitar minha vontade, mas que se eu quisesse, saberia onde encontrá-lo. Ele disse que ainda me amava e que nós poderíamos fugir disso tudo, viver juntos em outro lugar." Uma única lágrima escapou e rolou por seu rosto. "Ele nunca recebeu uma resposta. Ele morreu na guerra."

Elas se encararam. Fosse na guerra com Grindelwald, a primeira ou a segunda com Voldemort, Hermione não saberia dizer, mas ela sabia que isso pouco importava. O homem que ela amava havia morrido.

"Foi uma tolice." A Sra. Yaxley continuou. "Eu estava triste, pensando que não me restava mais ninguém nessa vida, que eu deveria simplesmente dar um fim nisso. E ainda assim, depois de preparar e tomar todas aquelas poções, eu não pude parar de pensar que ele não iria querer isso. Era errado, e eu não deveria fazer isso." Ela pausou, inspirando profundamente. "E então eu vim aqui."

Hermione não conseguiu lhe dar uma resposta a isso, porque segundos depois que a Sra. Yaxley havia terminado essa espécie de confissão, Diane entrou rapidamente na sala com um longo pedaço de pergaminho em mãos.

"Sinto muito pela demora, Curandeira Grander." A garota disse, parando ao lado da cama. "Aparentemente, o Curandeiro Carmichael se esqueceu de dizer que o FEC aconteceu no nosso próprio laboratório de análises. Mas não se preocupe, tudo já está resolvido agora, todos foram socorridos, e o único problema foi que demorou um pouco mais com as análises. Aqui está."

Pegando os resultados que ela já sabia, Hermione notou que a atmosfera do quarto havia mudado novamente. Sua paciente estava mais uma vez numa pose com a cabeça erguida, irradiando tamanha confiança que era quase arrogância. Não mais ela estava olhando para uma mulher com o coração partido com a perda do amor da sua vida. Ela era novamente a bruxa da alta sociedade que deveria ser. Fria, orgulhosa e controlada. E talvez um pouco irritada com a demora.

"Hum, sim," Hermione murmurou olhando para o pergaminho em mãos. "Bom, exatamente como pensamos." Ela declarou, olhando à idosa bruxa. "Eu vou lhe dar o antídoto correto e algo para acalmar seu estômago. Tomar tantas poções não deve estar lhe fazendo nada bem. Eu vou lhe dar uma poção para que tenha uma noite sem sonhos, e sugiro que fale com seus elfos domésticos e não misture ingredientes de cozinha e poções no futuro. Da próxima vez pode não ter tanta sorte, Sra. Yaxley."

O breve cintilar dos pálidos olhos azuis foi tudo que ela recebeu como sinal de entendimento. Assentindo com a cabeça, sua paciente disse, "Farei isso. Acredito que deva ser minha própria culpa, eu deveria tomar mais cuidado ao preparar poções. De qualquer forma, meus elfos vão prestar mais atenção a partir de agora."

"Está certo," Hermione assentiu e sorriu levemente. "A Curandeira Estagiária Malone vai lhe trazer todas as poções que precisa." Ela continuou, escrevendo rapidamente num novo pedaço de pergaminho, o velho disfarçadamente colocado no bolso das vestes. "E qualquer coisa mais, é só voltar aqui e me procurar. Se não estiver trabalhando, a recepcionista Srta. Oliver saberá como me alcançar." Ela entregou o novo pedido a Diane e se levantou.

"Obrigada, Curandeira Granger," sua paciente disse, sua voz o mais casual possível, mas seus olhos brilhando de emoção. "Eu agradeço tudo que fez por mim."

"De jeito algum, Sra. Yaxley. É para isso que estamos aqui." E dito isso, Hermione Granger se virou e deixou o quarto.

Ela rapidamente recolheu sua bolsa e sua capa na saleta e Aparatou de volta para casa antes que mais algum caso de emergência surgissem em seu caminho. Ela deixou uma mensagem para Graham Pritchard, no entanto. Na próxima vez que ele se atrasasse, ela iria reportá-lo para a Chefe Carrington. Na verdade, ela iria cobri-lo sempre que precisasse. Ela só não queria que ele achasse que podia tornar isso um hábito.

"Cheguei," ela declarou ao se materializar com um leve pop no hall de entrada de sua casa. Com um movimento de varinha, ela mandou sua bolsa e capa para o quarto enquanto se dirigia à cozinha. Afinal, ela não esperava que o jantar estivesse pronto só porque ela havia se atrasado. Ela sabia que seu marido nunca se arriscava nos domínios culinários.

Ao passar pela sala de jantar, no entanto, ela encontrou uma surpresa aguardando-a. A mesa de jantar já estava posta para duas pessoas, a porcelana e prataria dispostas sobre a toalha de linho juntamente dos brilhantes cálices de prata. Havia até mesmo um vaso de cristal azul com um único e perfeito lírio.

"Oh meu..." A exclamação chamando alguma entidade dos céus morreu em seus lábios enquanto ela observava tudo. Era realmente lindo, e muito bem arrumado. Ela estava a se perguntar em voz alta mais uma vez quando braços fortes a abraçaram por trás inesperadamente.

"Eu estava me perguntando quando você ia chegar," disse uma voz rouca em seu ouvido que fez arrepios percorrer seu corpo. "Oi." Seu marido disse brevemente, virando-a para que pudesse cumprimentá-la propriamente. Ela respondeu com entusiasmo, passando seus braços por suas costas e correndo uma mão por seu cabelo sedoso enquanto eles se beijavam apaixonadamente.

"Bom, olá." Ela disse com um sorriso aberto. "Eu estava pensando em você agora mesmo."

"Que bom, porque eu não gosto muito quando você pensa em outras pessoas," ele respondeu com um sorriso provocante.

"Bobo," ela disse, batendo em seu braço em bom humor, mas não forte o bastante para que ele reclamasse. "É sério. Eu tive uma paciente de última hora, graças ao Pritchard e sua maldita falta de pontualidade. Ela me deixou pensando, e eu pude ver toda uma vida se as coisas entre nós tivessem sido diferentes. Seria horrível, para falar a verdade."

"Isso parece terrível mesmo," ele concordou, franzindo o semblante levemente. "Alguém que eu conheço?"

"Provavelmente, mas eu não posso te contar. Sigilo entre Curandeiro e paciente," ela lhe deu um sorriso ardiloso com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Estraga-prazeres," ele disse, estreitando os olhos um pouco, ainda mantendo-a em seus braços.

"Não seja chato. Agora, o que é isso tudo?" Ela perguntou, gesticulando com uma mão para a mesa posta. "Você mandou os elfos domésticos fazerem tudo isso só para me impressionar?"

"Hermione, não acredito que você pensa que eu faria algo assim!" Ele exclamou em zombaria, o sarcasmo em sua voz gritante aos ouvidos dela. Ela resistiu a vontade de revirar os olhos quando ele então lhe deu um sorriso divertido. "Na verdade, eu mesmo cozinhei."

"Você cozinhou?" Ela questionou, seu ceticismo palpável em sua voz.

"Não precisa parecer tão surpresa," ele respondeu, levemente franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Ah está bem, então não é bem característico eu cozinhar algo para você. Mas eu tirei parte da tarde como folga e resolvi fazer algo especial para você. Se quer tanto saber, o Potter me ajudou com a maior parte."

"Você e o Harry cozinharam isso?" Ela perguntou, ainda mais descrente do que antes. "Você está me dizendo que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy passaram uma tarde na minha cozinha e não se mataram nem explodiram a casa?"

"Bom sim, se nós conseguimos resolver casos como Aurores de vez em quando, eu acho que é óbvio que somos capazes de ficar juntos numa sala sem que nada pegue fogo," ele disse, revirando os olhos cinzas sarcasticamente.

"Certo, mas resolver casos é uma coisa. Cozinhar é algo bem diferente," Hermione insistiu.

"Você quer parar de questionar isso para que a gente possa sentar e comer? Merlin, é a última vez que eu te faço uma surpresa," ele disse, um tanto irritado, encaminhando-a até a cadeira.

"Está bem, me desculpe," ela disse com um sorriso, pois ela sabia que ele não estava irritado. Ele estava mais embaraçado com a incredulidade dela, na verdade. "Isso é tudo mesmo muito adorável. Obrigada."

"De nada," ele sorriu a ela.

"E eu adoro as suas surpresas." Ela acrescentou com um sorriso divertido.

"Eu reparei," ele respondeu, piscando, e virando-se para tomar seu lugar.

"E Draco," ela disse, tomando sua mão e fazendo-o parar enquanto se levantava novamente. "Eu já disse que te amo?"

"Não, não hoje, acredito que não," ele disse tão impassivelmente quanto pôde.

"Bom, é verdade," ela disse, se aproximando. "Eu te amo, Draco. E eu não consigo imaginar viver minha vida com outra pessoa além de você. Por tudo que passamos, fico feliz que encontramos coragem e forças pra ficarmos juntos."

"Você está extremamente sentimental hoje," ele comentou, colocando seus braços ao redor dela novamente, dando-lhe um olhar curioso. "Acho que essa sua paciente, quem quer que fosse, realmente te afetou."

"É sim." Hermione assentiu. "Acho que nunca vou esquecê-la, porque ela me lembrou de uma vida que seria horrível viver. Sem você."

"Hmm." Ele pareceu contemplar isso por um momento, observando-a com uma expressão indefinida no rosto. "Bom, não acho que eu poderia viver sem você também. Você iria assombrar todos os meus sonhos e momentos, porque você, minha querida, é inesquecível. E eu te amo, Hermione. Eu não digo sempre, mas é verdade."

"Eu sei," ela sorriu gentilmente.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, um beijo suave cheio de promessas do futuro. Ela sabia que não precisava que ele lhe falasse de seu amor por ela todo dia, porque ela podia senti-lo em cada gesto, cada beijo, cada toque, até mesmo em cada comentário sarcástico e piada ruim que ele fazia. Era um amor que não precisava de palavras. Estava ali, era deles, e eles estavam felizes por estar vivendo-o.

* * *

N.A.: Minha primeira peça Draco/Hermione! Nossa, eu estou realmente expandindo minha lista de casais retratados em histórias. Nenhuma conexão com a música "Unforgettable" de Nat King Cole e Natalie Cole.

Sobre a Hermione não mudar seu sobrenome para Malfoy. Isso foi de propósito. Eu ia colocar uma explicação sobre como ela começou a Escola de Cura antes de se casar, mas decidi cortar. O que importa é que na vida profissional ela ainda é Hermione Granger, porque ela quer sempre se lembrar de sua origem muggle. É assim que eu pessoalmente vejo a Hermione, ela não ia querer se casar com ninguém para que tivesse tratamento especial. Não tenho certeza se o Draco estaria bem com isso, acredito que os dois iam brigar de vez em quando por causa disso. É claro, nos círculos sociais ela ainda é a Sra. Draco Malfoy. Aqui está.

Enfim. Obrigada por ler. Estou sempre às ordens. E eu adoraria saber sua opinião!


End file.
